Baby Hazel Calls Aine Yūki A Crybaby During Titanic/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: At the GoCity Omega Cinemas, the monsters are watching Titanic and they're enjoying it. However, Baby Hazel wasn't behaving at all. When the scene reaches Jack's death, a phoenix monster named Aine Yuki became devastated as she started crying which made Baby Hazel happy and he called her a crybaby which made Aine Yuki cry harder and flood the entire Odeon Cinemas, killing over 500,000 mammals, injuring over 480,000 birds and causing the animals and monsters to panic and run for their lives. Aine Yuki's massive tidal wave of tears froze solid into ice and also caused the streets to become slippery because of the very cold winter temperatures while Baby Hazel laughed at her and broke the film projector with an axe. Therefore, she got grounded and beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends for what she did. Meanwhile, Mio Minato comforts Aine Yuki by lotionizing her feet, toes and legs with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing down her nails with nail filers, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painting her nails with nail polish, putting an anklet around her right ankle, a temporary phoenix tattoo on her right instep and a toe ring on her right ring toe, tickling her feet and toes with a feather, playing This Little Dragon with her toes and massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript: Part 1: Baby Hazel Calls Aine Yūki A Crybaby During Jack's Death * the Malco Cinemas, the creatures are watching Titanic and they're enjoying it. However, Baby Hazel isn't behaving at all * few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic. Jack's death * Phoenix named Aine Yuki starts to sob as her eyes sparkle with tears and she began crying which made Baby Hazel happy * Baby Hazel: Ha (x20) Aine Yūki crying over Jack's death. You're Such A Crybaby Idol! * Hazel Began Singing You're Such A Crybaby To Aine Yūki in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark * Baby Hazel: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of wildfire you are, whimping like a dragon. * Baby Hazel And Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! * Baby Hazel: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. * Baby Hazel And Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby idol! * Yuki Starts To Cry Even Harder With Massive, Colossal, Enormous, And Gigantic Tidal Wave Of Tears which Flooded The Whole Malco Cinemas, killing over 500,000 mammals, injuring over 480,000 birds and causing the animals and monsters to panic and run for their lives. Aine Yuki's massive tidal wave of tears froze solid into ice and also caused the streets to become slippery because of the very cold winter temperatures while Baby Hazel laughs at her as she breaks the film projector with an axe stopping the Titanic movie for good. *to: Female Kana in the black background surrounded by flames *Female Kana (Does a Godzilla roar) (Changes to Scary Voice) BABY HAZEL! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Baby Hazel gets beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends * Part 3 Finale: Mio Minato comforts Aine Yuki with a nail makeover and tickles her feet/Bedtime foot massage for Aine Yuki * Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films Category:Baby Hazel's grounded days Category:Longest Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films